super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Robot Taisen (Event)
Warning: Cursing, but the f-word are censored A war happen on Earth-Primax, waged between the "Earth United Alliance" led by Peter "Convoy" Cullen, Frank "Megatron" Welker, and the Aerogater. However, to the ZST, it is just an roleplaying game with the purpose of relieved some of their boredom and re-experiencing hardship, a concept they never experienced since they become godly powerful. And to developed a fired-forged friendship with their human friend. Another purpose of this war is to developed the scientific level of humanity so that they can combat the alien on their own. The war are covered in chapter 11 - ? in Super Robot Tokusatsu Mahou Shoujo Taisen. Also the current chapter. Chapter 11 Super Robot Tokusatsu Mahou Shoujo Taisen Chapter 11: A Gift From Space / Manifesto ---Earth-Primax--- POV With a massive speed that never seen in the history. A meteorite with the diameter of 10 km and shaped like a big purple crystal shaped are on the collision course with Earth. All the astronomer in Earth Federation predicted that it will hit Earth in 5 minute. It is hit Earth, the bedrock that defend Earth will be pierced, the meteorite will goes straight to the core of Earth and "boom". The shattered fragment from Earth will also destroy all the nearby Colony. Due to the importance of the situation, both Earth Federation and Zeon strike a temporary truce. All the mobile suit from both side are being used, even the one whom haven't tested. In the middle of this life and death situation, where the hell is our main character Lord, you asked? Well, he and his subordinate Bravarion along with God Max are busy "playing with themselves" on Side 4. Ofcourse they did, since "playing with themselves" is more importance than the fate of Earth. And both Earth Federation along with Zeon can't do anything to them since Lord ... opps, wrong one .... since Lord subordinate is so godly powerful. They know that if they do anything them Lord will get mad, and it will not end well. Lord: Finally we done "playing with ourselves". Really, if you guy wan't to "playing with yourselves". Do it at home, were nobody watching, ya know. Bravarion: Actually, we have a job in here. We just kill time by "playing with ourselves" Lord: Bullshit, you don't have to do anything over here. Just leave the stupid meteor to those dumbass Feddie and Zeon. Bravarion: I don't say we go to shoot the meteor down. We are going to kick those Feddie and Zeon ass so they can't shoot the meteor. Lord: Are you ***** kidding me bro. I'm a ****** human. You want me to kill my own races. Bravarion: Chill down boss, we ain't say that the Earth will be destroyed. That meteorite is the gift from "Space Pirate Geister" anyway. Lord: Gift, my ass, it just a meteor. And who the hell are the "Space Pirate Geister". God Max: Let me explain this to you, boss. God Max: "Space Pirate Geister" is a gang of pirate whom member are all Primordial God. But everybody call those god "Demon King" God Max: Their leader is the "Black Dragon Demon King Dino Geist", he is my older brother. Other member are "Flying Dragon Demon King Ptera Geist", "Horned Demon King Horn Geist","Thunder God Demon King Thunder Geist","Armored Demon King Armor Geist", whom is my younger brother. God Max: Five year ago, our mother give them the mission to goes to another Multiverse and rob the Xeno. According to the mission, they will take away everything "valuable" to the Xeno, then destroy them after they longer have any "valueable" along with that Multiverse. After robbing and destroy an ammount of Multiverses. The "Geister" will send all the stuff they steal to Earth, via a meteorite, contain a small device which will open the gate to a vast dimension contain all sort of "purified" techonology and loot. Their meteorite also have an device attached on top of it with will created an "Anti-Gravity Field" to prevent it from destroy Earth. God Max: You can considered them to be somekind of multiversal robin hood whom steal from the "un-worthly" and giving them to the "worthly". Lord: Robinhood my ass, they're just a bunch of guy who goes around killing and robbing then give their loot to "charity". But since the one they give their stuff to is humanity, i have no complain. Who the hell are the "Xeno" anyway. God Max: Anything whom not a human, not in our gang, not belong to Primus family are Xeno. We really hate those Xeno. Bravarion: *Ahem* Our main concern it that those dumbass will shoot the device down and ruin the gift. *Pew**Pew**Boom**Boom* Lord: Is that ...... Lord along with his two subordinate using their fastest speed to get in the battlefield. But they are late, the anti-gravity device are destroyed by the Federation, whom shoot it with a particle cannon. Enraged, Braverion yell "YOU DUMBASS" and un-sheathed is big blade. A large ammount of dark energy soon flow out of his blade. Then a dragon is formed by the dark energy. Just by looking at the dragon, both the Eearth Federation force and Zeon knowned that Bravarion is dangerous, they both leave the battlefield, leaving Bravarion and God Max in it. Bravarion: Coward, i doesn't even attack. Lord: Ofcourse, they have to run. Just look at you, dragon head in the chest, wing in the back. Even the paint job is black and dark. You look just like a demon from hell, albeit mechanical one. How you plan on taking the meteorite anyway. Bravarion: LORD SABER: DIMENSION THRUST. As he yell his attack name, Bravarion use the sword to created an dimension gate. Then he thrust the sword through the gate. An another dimension gate soon open near the meteorite. Bravarion sword goes through the second gate, breaking the meteorite apart. Leave only a small portion contain the dimensional gate at a collision course. Lord: Hmph, using my name for an attack, interesting. But why you leave a fragment alone. Bravarion: I wanted those dumbass to suffer for their action. They're "infected" anyway, those "infected" doesn't deserved to be saved. Lord: Another word with i doesn't understand. What is an "Infected" Bravarion: "Infected" are the people who has been infected with "R-Particles", they are treated "nearly" as bad as a "Xeno". Lord: Exactly how bad you treat a "Xeno" anyway. Bravarion: Very bad, indeed. If you're a Xeno, my dear bosss. You and your race will alway on the verge of being massacred by our hand, for alot of reason. Usually those reason revolved around "boredom" or "for fun". But sometime i did witness a Xeno being killed over calling a member in our gang "handsome". Sometime they and their race get killed when a member goes to the restaurant and that Xeno "charging him when he not in the mood". Or get killed by "selling stuff and not paying for the stuff they selling". Lord: What. Bravarion: That mean, sometime when one of our member are in a bad mood and he goes "buy" something. He expected the Xeno to pay him, not he "paying" the Xeno. If the Xeno fail to notice that, that Xeno and his race will get killed. But sometime a guy get in the bad mood, but he still want to pay, and that Xeno decide to "pay him for the stuff he buy". Then he and his race still getting killed. There even a time where a guy kill a Xeno and his race after he "pay him for the stuff he buy" when he is not in bad mood. Mostly they just kill a Xeno after buying their stuff because they feel like killing some Xeno. Or when the quality of the product doesn't match what they saying. Bravarion: There are time a galaxy get slaughtered by our gang just because the Xeno in that place "smile too much". Bravarion: "Have too much money","Catch so many criminal","Having hope","Having dream","Having ambition","kissing each other too much","act so romantic" are also the reason they getting killed by us. Lord: Actually, let just say that they get kill for pretty much every single ******* thing they do. But ....... why. Bravarion: Yep, you're right, my boss, they can be killed for any reason. The reason is ......... because they're Xeno. Bravarion: If i find any reason to kill them beside that reason. I feel like i just insulted the concept of reason. Bravarion: Maybe i hate the concept of "Reason" and "Logic" because i'm a Super Robot, but those concept still deserved more respect than a Xeno. Bravarion: Since we are God, we have the privilege to act like jerkass. A privilege the humanity races also have, my dear boss. The humanity and the Transformers are supperior to those filthy Xeno. There is no reason to considered them a "living" being at all. We even barricaded ourselves into a pocket universe just to make sure that we doesn't breath the same air with the Xeno. Bravarion: Actually the Solar System are it own Pocket Universe, but because the border between it and the universe are so thin, most Xeno doesn't realized it. Lord: WOW, i'm speechless. Thank god, i'm not a Xeno. But there are still more thing that i need to learn. Lord: As your boss i feel very useless for not knowing anything. Bravarion: You doesn't need to worry boss. At long as i'm calling you boss. The rest of the gang call you boss. If you wan't to know more, i will teach you. Lord: Damn right, bro. I relied on you. HA HA HA HA HA As Lord smile getting louder and Bravarion getting near Earth, so does the meteorite. It soon collided with Earth and taking away half the Africa. The astronomer dubbed it Meteor-3 and a team are secrectly being send to investigate the meteor. However, behind their back, the President of Earth Peter "Convoy" Cullen, along with the Head Of The Ministry Of Defense, Frank "Megatron" Welker are planning a conspiracy. A conspiracy which involved "Lord". *Pending* Category:Lord Fanfic Omniverse